A Perversion of A Different Kind
by Kreacher's Peepers
Summary: More MMADness in a bathroom, this time based on a chapter from EmPoweredBeing's story 'A Wilful Perversion of Truth'.


Thanks again go to JK Rowling and the original author of this fan fiction EmPoweredBeing. Especially the latter, who not only gave her permission for this piece, but also checked it over for me. Her story's words can be found in italics at both the start and end.

In a recent chapter of the 'A Wilful Perversion of Truth' series (Chapter 12 to be precise, but you should check out the full story) Minerva and Albus share a bath together for the first time and notice each other's scars. Perhaps the conversation could have progressed a little differently…

**EmPoweredBeing's Note: I am so unbelievably flattered about all this, and love the new take on my ideas lol. There's an Easter Egg in here, bonus points for spotting it!**

-0-

"_I understand, love. But my body is not without scars." he said, taking her hand and running it down his ribs, twitching a little when it tickled as she found a scar she didn't know he had._

-0-

Noticing his reaction, she looked down at her fingers and saw the galleon-sized scar that she had inadvertently found underneath them.

"What did you do to earn this one, hmm?" she asked, keen to move the focus away from herself for a moment.

Albus shifted uncomfortably, trying to rearrange the bubbles to cover that particularly embarrassing scar.

"Oh that, it was nothing…"

"By 'nothing' you mean another example of your self-sacrificing, foolhardy, Gryffindor courage?"

"Speak for yourself, Miss I-Can-Take-On-Seven-Death-Eaters-By-Myself!"

She went to interrupt, but Albus leant forward and planted a sweet, albeit brief kiss on her lips. "And I wouldn't want you any other way, my dear," he whispered as he pulled back. "If you must know, it was caused by an extremely dangerous creature which I managed to calm down enough to save the lives of several students – and your good self, if you remember – caught in its line of fire." He sat a little straighter, his arms crossed tightly over his chest in a classic defensive pose.

Minerva, however, wasn't fooled. Relishing this new topic of conversation she sat up on her haunches, unaware that she was now completely exposed to Albus' gaze. His eyes flashed hungrily at the sight of her bare breasts, but she carried on oblivious.

"You're not talking about that autumn of '87 are you? When you tripped over that log when we were on a research trip in the Forbidden Forest? The time when you came running full pelt, making a hell of a racket and I thought a horde of hungry hippogriffs were after you, when in fact it was just a docile little –"

"Hey, that puffskein was about to charge!"

"Oh, Albus, really!"

She tried to be sympathetic, she really did, but the giggles overcame her and she doubled over, trying to catch her breath. She had inadvertently lowered herself into such a position that her nipples – undoubtedly taut from the chilly air – grazed his thighs, and the nape of her neck was presented to him in such a way that he couldn't help but poke out his tongue and taste it.

Her laugh stopped instantly upon feeling him lean over her; his sharp incisors now nipping at her left collarbone before he soothed each of the bites with a delicate kiss. Moaning loudly at the sensation, she gripped the sides of the bath and lowered herself further, the tip of his stiff cock now protruding out of the water, her lips scarcely brushing against it.

"Gods, Minerva!"

His hands ran over her arms, her shoulders and down to her backside; impetuous in their need to touch all of her at once and trying with all their might to make her bend just that half an inch further, to enclose her hot and waiting mouth around where he needed it most. Raising his hips he found he was so close, nudging her chin and nose before finally finding what he was looking for. With a sigh of relief he relaxed back into the tub, Minerva following, and they sent a wave of water cascading over the sides.

"Unngg!"

With a slight 'pop' she let him go and sat back on her heels, much to his displeasure.

"Shh, Albus," she begged, "Hermione's only next door."

He let out a low growl and grabbed her around the waist, forcing her back down to his level. He kissed her hard, his tongue demanding entry into her mouth and she was only too willing to oblige. He probed every inch he could reach, Minerva giving back as good as she got until at long last they had to separate for air. Slow to regain their senses, the pair slipped further down into the bathtub – so much so, that Albus was now virtually lying flat on his back in the shallow depths of water that remained, his head resting against the curved side of the bath with Minerva straddling his chest.

Still panting heavily, he signalled for her to come towards him but she didn't immediately respond. She was looking anywhere but down at Albus, noticing the complete disarray of the bathroom now that more water was on the floor than in the tub. Minerva shivered, partly due to the rapidly cooling air since there were no more soap bubbles to surround her, but also becoming conscious of just how exposed she was.

She made to get out, rising off her knees, only to feel her lover's hands squeeze her buttocks tightly.

"Albus, please, let me get – _Ooh!_"

Instead of allowing her to stand, he pulled her forward so that she was almost sitting on his face. It was a little uncomfortable with her knees in his armpits, but he knew that if he let her leave now, her confidence would take another dip and that would never do. So he did what he knew best and showed her just how much he loved her. His long fingers spread her arse cheeks, dipping between them and lightly running up and down, making her gasp louder than before. Although that may also have had something to do with his tongue, which was now licking her slit slowly, stopping to briefly suck on her nub before beginning the arduous task all over again.

"Oh Albus, yes! YES!"

All thoughts of leaving had vanished. She was riding his tongue now, encouraging him to go faster, and he felt her hands flying to his head to pull him closer, his skull cracking frequently against the porcelain. His crooked nose was rubbing her clit with every forward motion and he was in very real danger of either concussion or suffocation if he didn't regain some control. He somehow managed to move his hands up to her bucking hips, raising his legs a little to act as a buffer as she built up an unrelenting head of steam. His cock was aching to be touched, but for the moment it was only Minerva's gratification that mattered to him.

Her rhythm faltered, her rocking slowed as she became sensitive to every little touch. Surely she couldn't take much more. She was climbing; unaware of the little whimpers that accompanied every ragged inhalation she could muster. Albus was here, with her all the way, and –

As his tongue lapped at her wetness one last time, thrusting inside of her, his teeth – perhaps accidentally, perhaps not – grazed over her clit and she came hard, clenching her jaw and throwing her head back violently. Her damp, black hair fell in waves over her shoulders, rivulets of water dripping onto his tensed stomach below. Both of them found it a struggle to breathe for that moment as they each stilled, coming to terms with what they had just done.

Minutes passed until they shuddered at the same time; Minerva, perspiration cooling rapidly on her skin, vividly remembering the sensations as she sat perched on his chest, and Albus, now acutely aware of his own need bubbling up within. She looked down lovingly at his face when she felt him shift underneath her, his twinkling eyes making it abundantly clear exactly what he needed. A playful smile tugged at her mouth as she gestured over her shoulder with a nod of her head and a singular arched brow.

"Now just what are we going to do with that?"

-0-

_They didn't stay in the bath too long after that._


End file.
